


When we realise the weight that's firmly on our shoulders

by MsJackofAllFandoms



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Slash if you squint, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJackofAllFandoms/pseuds/MsJackofAllFandoms
Summary: It's been a long hard week of Band work, and Brian and Roger need a rest.
Relationships: Brian May & Roger Taylor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	When we realise the weight that's firmly on our shoulders

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up after a kip and this came to me pretty soon after and I had to write it down. Thank you, Chronic Fatigue!

Brian looked up at the sound of the door opening and saw Roger creep in, looking carefully behind him. Brian had no idea why the drummer had followed him, but this was his piece of quiet and he would not hesitate to demand he leave if the drummer dare disturb him. Or, rather, that’s what Brian thought until Roger turned around and jumped at the sight of Brian sitting on the couch.

Well, sort of more _slouched_ on the couch, with his legs extended out in front of him and his neck resting on the lumpy upholstery belying it’s real antique age. If it wasn’t for it being Brian’s regular sitting place when he put the world to rights with Freddie, he would be afraid to treat it with such disrespect. Still, he double checked Roger’s hands to make sure there was nothing that could be spilt on it lest he be the one be blamed for it the next time Freddie was in the room.

“Oh!”

“Hmm?” Brian hummed questioningly in reply, far too tired to form actual human words.

“I wasn’t expecting to find you in here.” Roger replied, whispering. He looked back at the door and then shrugged and sat gingerly on the other side of the couch from Brian.

Brian looked at him with a cocked eyebrow, wanting Roger to elaborate despite how too tired he felt to really listen.

Roger’s face dropped from the neutral smile he’d had, the one he’d been using more and more over the last few days as the strain of always being on the go got to him, got to them all really. Brian had to admit he, and John too, had it lucky in that regard. He was known as being quiet and needing his piece, John was known for being shy and wanting to spend as much time with his wife and children as possible, where as Roger, the extrovert party goer had been relied on to be up front and centre with Freddie. That meant for every day for the past ten days to be the life of the party, the promotional interview, the press conference and the photoshoots. Freddie lived for it, and when he didn't, even he was allowed to pull out and take time for himself. The vultures they dealt with had not afforded Roger the same courtesy. 

“I’m so bloody knackhered, mate. I came in here to get away from-” Roger pointed at the door, “From out there.”

Brian huffed a laugh, “Yeah, that’s why I came in here.”

“Yeah?” Roger asked, still whispering, and shifted on the couch. “Were you threatened with castration if you left early too?” 

“Something like that.” It was actually that Freddie would send Suzanne the hair dresser over to straighten his hair in his sleep, and it was an empty threat but it still wasn’t worth the telling off he really would get if he was seen leaving before midnight. He figured Roger had reached much of the same conclusion. 

He smiled at Roger, and he knew it was weak, but he got a weak one back so he didn’t feel too bad about it. They continued looking at each other for a few minutes but then Brian’s neck started aching so he went back to resting his head over the back of the couch and closed his eyes.

He felt Roger shift on the couch. It was a two seater, and looked like something from a doll’s house with pale blue fabric and bold floral pattern on it. Brian had always thought it was pansies, but Freddie always corrected him whenever he said that. Brian couldn’t bring himself to care what was on the damned thing now, he just knew it was comfortable enough to rest his eyes on. And Roger clearly had a similar idea. The shifting turned into full on standing up and sitting back down in a better position, and that just happened to be right up against Brian.

“Can I help you?” Brian mumbled, and didn’t really want an answer, and didn’t lift his head up either.

“Not one bit."

Brian sighed and realised he didn’t really care. At least Roger was warm beside him.

  
  


Freddie popped his head into the study, expecting to find at least either Brian or Roger there, maybe looking out the window in Brian’s case or reading, in Roger’s. He did not expect to see them both sleeping on his chesterfield couch, with them slumped against each other. Brian, he could imagine, must have started out a bit like a folded plank; He’d called it his thinking pose plenty of times, head just over the back of the couch, legs crossed at the ankles in front of him. But now he was slightly turned on his side, with Roger’s face and shoulder resting against his chest. Roger's body was angled away, taking up a surprising amount of space over the rest of the couch, even with his feet on the floor. 

It was a sweet sight to see, really. Even if it did look a bit uncomfortable. 

Freddie took a few moments to think of what to do and then slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. 

He’d come back in an hour and wake them up then to send them off to a guest room each. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is based on lyrics from the Jellyfish song, "I wanna stay home". 
> 
> As usual, any silly mistakes that have slipped through, let me know!


End file.
